


Coby in Heat - Randy Cunningham

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Series: Coby in Heat [3]
Category: Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Original Work, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Care of Magical Creatures, Explicit Sexual Content, Homosexuality, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Robots, Sexual Content, Slash, Wyverns, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi





	Coby in Heat - Randy Cunningham

Coby David Nelson was having what he thought was going to be ordinary for the kind of person he is. Green-eyed, brunette haired with blonde highlights, a dark grey cap turned sideways, a biege hoodie jacket, black pants, an adorable bubbly butt, purple sneakers, and a purple shirt underneath his jacket, but most of all, he was not your average human boy. No, he wasn't even truly human. Not in a bad way, but in a magical way. He, was a magical creature. He, was able to shift between a human form and a Wyvern form. A form similar to a dragon, but with more resemblance to a Pterosaur (not for all Wyverns though), with the arms and wings being combined into one limb rather than being separate limbs. He also lived in the city of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, where his mentor was his Great-Aunt (the sibling of one of his grandparents) Sandra. Infact, he was in his Great-Aunt's magical shop right at the moment, too, but not necessarily for a magical mission. Rather, he came, because he was having extremely strange feelings all over his body, especially around his ass and groin, and couldn't stop thinking about various boys in naughty situations in his mind. These ranged from about the American Dragon to Danny Phantom, to Devin Fairlie his crush. Coby was of course, openly gay. Great Aunt Sandra tried her best to explain it to him, of course, as they sat in her place together.

"Grandma-I mean Great Aunt Sandra...I need your help", Coby said as he sat in a chair across from Sandra;

"Oh of course", Sandra said, sitting down across from Coby, "What is it you need help with, dearie?"

"I'm.....having...weird feelings."

"Hm?", Sandra raised an eyebrow, "What kind of feelings?"

"I...I don't know, usually are pretty...how do I put it?" 

"Take your time, there's no pressure."

"Well...I was thinking of boys..."

"Oh really now?", Sandra responded, "Well don't worry, I used to think of boys ALL the time, infact, I still do, though I call the boys I think of men now.", she also laughed a little of course.

"Well, it's different...I have...well, fantasies with them."

"Oh, I see", Sandra replied, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I feel my body pretty different."

"How different?"

"I feel...wet and tight on my behind."

"Ooh my", Sandra was a bit surprised to hear that it seems, "That certainly is interesting."

"Am I dying?"

"Oh no...this is completely natural for us Wyverns!"

"It is?"

"Yeah, it's the wyvern puberty" and Sandra hugs Coby "My little wyvie is growing up so fast!"

"P-p-puberty?!"

"Yes...all wyverns pass different styles of puberty."

"Dif-different styles?"

"Yeah...and apparently your case is different, since you're gay those fantasies and this bodily functions like the rising corporal temperature and self-lubricated butthole" 

"R-R-Really?"

"Yeah, or at least that's what you're telling me it's going on."

"W-w-wow..."

"But I think we have to take precautions for the time being"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this world is a dangerous place for a Wyvern in your current condition, and I don't want your mother, my niece, killing me for putting you in any form of danger at all." 

"So...any ideas?"

"There is one: One of my friends back in Norrisville could lend me an apartment for the weekend so you can spend the first days of your puberty, which are the most dangerous days for wyvern puberty" 

"Norrisville?"

"It's not far from here, but I think I have to advice your mom about it..they need to know their son has to be watched for a weekend."

"Oh, right, yeah, heheh...."

"OK, you better pack lightly."

"Wh-where am I going?"

"To Norrisville, of course...but just for the weekend!"

"Oh...okay...", Coby then gulped a bit, being shy and all. Soon enough, all was set and Coby was sent to a department building on Norrisville, specifically near Norrisville High. It was named the "McFist Department of Health Building", though Coby was sent to a top secret part of the building which only Magical Beings new about, of course. He carried a small bag for the weekend and saw the view from the window, of the city/town of Norrisville during the daytime. His room was well furnished, with a bedroom, it's own bathroom, and everything essential really. He really felt he was indeed, going to enjoy his weekend-long stay. "This place doesn't look bad here", Coby commented, "The apartment is nice and cozy...I better unpack", and then he began doing just that: unpacking. He managed to get his clothes, his toothbrush, his towel and even a drawing pad out of the bag, as one of his hobbies was of course, drawing. Soon enough, he wanted to draw to calm his nerves, though of course, puberty made his thoughts be about only certain, things. The only problem is that when he started to draw, he started to draw naked boys, once more, ranging from the American Dragon, to Danny Phantom, to his school crush Devin Fairlie, to his own best friend Brandon Quinn, to even any random boy he could think of. "What the hell is happening to me...maybe I need some fresh air", but then he thought more, "But....what....what if that just makes it worse?"; But it was too late as he found himself outside, his horomones suddenly taking control of him practically. "I honestly need to clear my head", he kept saying to himself, "I really, really, really do."; And Coby went to walk around the city and sight-seeing Norrisville, trying to avoid looking at any passing boys, of course. For the looks of it, he did like the city...it was pretty traditional city, and infact, his mind was actually soon beginning to become more cleared, too.  
After a while, he was now sitting on a bench on the park hoping the naughty thoughts will fade. For a few moments, it seemed to work. That is until is heard a metallic thud on the distance: it was a robo hippopotamus, the sight of which made Coby gasp and also, of course, confused. "What the..", all he could do is watch this robot in confusion, and shock. 

Soon enough, he saw a shadow trying to take down the robot hippo, a shadow that resembled, well, a ninja.

"Is...that..", Coby said as he was amazed, "a Ninja?" And indeed it was: he was a black and red ninja; and he's the legendary Ninja of Norrisville. Coby was amazed, and a bit confused, as he saw him fight this robotic hippo. "I don't know what's going on...but I think I can look closer" and Coby turned into his wyvern form, and tried his best to get a closer look at the battle taking place. And soon enough, he could see the battle more closely, and of course that meant he saw the ninja more closely too.

"OK, is it too much to ask for going at the record store without a robot-hippo attacking me" says the ninja as he fought the hippo, who in response just fired out a bomb from his mouth at the ninja, "Gonna take that as a yes."

"So...what should I do?", Coby asked himself, "I, I would hate to have just stood by while he gets hurt or worse by that thing......but he also could handle it himself.....but what if he can't..."

"NINJA CHAIN SICKLE!"

Meanwhile, the ninja was trying to tie the feet of the mechanic hippo with his chain sickle, and while it worked at first, the Hippo soon found a way to indeed, break free.

"Oh come on!", the Ninja exclaimed, "What the juice is up with this thing?!" And it was time for the robot hippo to do the counter-attack, which of course it wasted no time in doing at all. He was trying to squash the ninja by jumping up into the air and going into a cannonball formation. But soon enough, before the ninja was squashed he was saved, by Coby flying in to grab him before the hippo could land onto him. "I almost endedlike ninja pa, WHA-WHA-WHAT THE JUICE!? A DRAGON?!"

"....Actually, I'm a Wyvern."

"IT'S GIANT, A REPTILE AND FLYING! YOU'RE A DRAGON, JUST USING A DIFFERENT NAME!"

"No, I only have four limbs, dragons have six."

"...really?"

"Yes, the wings.....my arms and wings are the same limbs, that's the difference."

"And...that's the ONLY difference?"

"Pr, pretty much" 

"Huh...."; But the two noticed that the robo-hippo was still on the loose, and as such Randy said; "Yeah, um, we should probably take care of that thing."

"True."

"Yep."; And the two flew towards the hippo, hoping to finally finish it off.

"All right, you're gonna let me climb his back" said the ninja to Coby;

"Right..", and Coby moved to let the ninja do that, and the ninja wasted no time in going ahead with his attack plan.

"NINJA COLD BALLS!" the Ninja criedo ut as he launched his cold balls at the robot, which upon contact with it, made it freeze up immediately. Soon enough, Coby used his lighting breath on the robot being aswell. Soon enough, the robot was now in scraps.

"Whew", the ninja sighed, "That was a deucey."

"Yeah", Coby answered, still in Wyvern form, "It really was." 

"So...you...wyvern, what brings you here?", the ninja asked;

"Well...I'm here for the weekend."

"Why?"

"I..." Coby was trying to cover his story, "I'm on vacation."

"A weekend of vacation...that's bruce."

"Yeah, heheh, it is."

"Well, I got to get go-" but Coby's words were cut as he felt again the heat, "Oh, Oh no..."

"Dude, are you OK?" 

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah."; But instead of getting horny, he just fell unconscious and turning back into his human form, shocking the ninja:

"Woah!", the Ninja replied, "He's a....human?!", the Ninja took off his mask as his ninja suit vanishes and starts to freak out, revealing a boy with short but spikey purple hair, blue eyes, black skinny jeans, a red shirt with a white wave design on it, and a dark hoodie jacket alongside purple sneakers. "What do I do? What do I do?" ,Randy panicked, "I don't know where he's staying!", he then continued panicking, "Oh no no no, this is sooo wonk!"; Randy desperately took Coby's body and started to run around the town, desperately looking for anyone who could help. Soon enough, he went to the police department, hoping they could help.

"Officer, I found this kid unconscious", Randy Cunningham, the boy said to the first officer he saw.

"I'm pretty busy right now."

"B-But-"

"I'M BUSY!"; the officer was checking some files, he tried to see other officers though he got the cold shoulder, until one decided to help him with the direction of the hotel he was staying. Randy headed right over there immediately. He went easier jumping from building to building as a ninja, all while still holding Coby. Soon enough, he managed to arrive to the McFist Department Building, as in the building where Coby was staying at of course. Randy was looking and trying to find Coby's room once he got into the building, though admittedly it took a very long time to do so.

"How I'm gonna find the room this boy leaves in" but Coby was whispering something while unconscious, something which caught Randy's attention:

"1205"

"1205?"

"Yes.."

"I think that's the room number, I think it's one of the ones reserved by the 'it' of the hotel...OK Randy, pull it together", and Randy climbed to the building's 12th floor to find the room 1205, though he had some trouble: there were plenty of doors. "Perfect", Randy muttered in a sarcastic tone, "Just perfect."; And then Randy was searcing quickly for the door of Coby's room, though with so many rooms, it was taking a very, very long time. "Ugh, this is taking forever", Randy groaned, "Where is Room 1205?!"; But when he said that, he found that the door was behind him, "Finally!"; Randy took the hotel key out of Coby's pocket, and opens and closes carefully the door, he founds the bed and leaves the body of the wyvern carefully; "Phew" the Ninja slumped sitting on the floor, "I'm wonked" and the ninja took off his mask and turns back into his human form, but soon enough, Coby woke up.

Needless to say, once he saw Randy in his room, he was rather surprised. Coby was now seeing almost a completely new person: he was purple-haired, with blue eyes, wearing a red shirt with a white wave under a jacket, black skinnies and purple shoes. His first words to this person, as far as he knew, were:

"W-who are you?"

"OK, don't panic...I know it sounds crazy, but I'm the Ninja!"

"The...what?"

"The Ninja...the robo-hippo, remember?"

"Ohh....yeah, I, I kinda do now."

"Cool, my real name's Ranndy Cunningham by the way...just don't tell anyone."

"I don't know anyone else here except you..."

"Whew, thank goodness...OK, I think I shall stay for a couple of minutes until you fully recover."

"R-Really?"

"Of course, I have nothing to do right now", and he got immediately gets hugged by Coby, "Woah! Heheh, well, glad that makes you so happy.", Coby didn't say anything, he just kept hugging Randy, "There there, buddy...I think I'm not the only one with a secret."

"Huh?"

"You are the Wyvern dude, right?"

"Um...yeah" 

"So....yeah."

"It's cool...this is so awkward I need a glass of water.."

"Okay." And Randy went to get a little bit of tap water on the room's sink, but while Randy was drinking his water; Coby was starting to feel hot due to his hormones, and as such began biting his lips while looking at Randy. He, Coby, was now looking him, Randy, at his back, and already picturing it naked. Thus meaning of course, that it was starting up again. It being, of course, the being in-heat. "All right, I'll get a glass a water for ya."

"Y-yeah, you do that...but, I can get it myself.", Coby tried to stand up and hold the glass of water, but he quickly lost his focus and accidentally threw the water into Randy, "Ah, I'm so so so so sorry."

"Hey", Randy replied, "Don't sweat it. It's not that big a deal. The big deal could be get a cold, here let me take them off." and Randy quickly took off his jacket and his shirt. Little did he know, this was only furthering Coby's being in-heatness. Coby was now breathing heavily as he saw Randy.

"Are you OK, pal?" 

"Um...yes? Is it just me or the room got hot" and Coby desperately rook off his jacket, revealing his purple undershirt.

"Are you sure, you seem you have a fever."

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine! Perfectly fine."

"Here, let me check you"

"C-check me?"

"Your forehead's hot" and Randy places his hand into Coby's forehead;

"It is?"

"No, I don't understand, it's pretty we-" but he was cut off his words as Coby kisses him, right on the lips.The purple-haired just stood there freezed as he felt his lips being invaded, and surprisingly he didn't try to push Coby off at all.

"Randy...I want you", Coby said as he broke for air, in a teasing tone no less.

"Wa-want me to wha-what?"

"Randy...there's no need to be shy" and Coby started to trace circles on Randy, who was now starting to blush. He had no idea Coby was really being affected by being in heat the way he was, of course.

"I know you want me."

"H-huh?"

"Please...hold me tight, naked..."

"N-n-naked?"

"Wait...what" and Coby snapped out of it again, "What just happened?"

"You were just getting all hot and saying you wanted me to hold you tight, naked..."

"I-I-I did?"

"Yeah...it's the most bizarre, out-of-the-blue declaration that anyone's made for me...and I liked it."

"Huh?"

"I liked it."

"Really...I-I swear I didn't know what came for me". Coby was shunned by Randy as he said:

"If you wanted to fuck the Ninja, you should have asked me" and Randy started to fidget with his pants, which made Coby's blushing even more intense. Soon enough, he was taking off his shoes and socks, and now he was taking off his pants and underwear. Each article he stripped off, made Coby blush more and more.Soon enough, Randy showed his naked body to Coby, who looked upon it in awe. "Like what you see?" Randy asked, to which Coby promptly nodded.

"Well, I'll like to see what you have."

"R-R-Really?"

"Sure...there's no one bothering us anyway."

"T-T-True."

"Now...let me" and Randy starts to undress Coby. Coby's face was as red as a tomato, but he didn't resist Randy stripping him at all. He started with the undershirt, then with the shoes and socks and finally with the pants and briefs, leaving him naked and with a hard-on,"Is that a sword you have or you're happy to see me?" 

"Heheh", Coby then shyly smiled when Randy said that.

"So...OK, this is my first time; what do you want me to do?"

"I...I...I don't know."

"It's cool, I like surprises" and Randy hold Coby's head and started to kiss him on the lips. There was no resistence from either of them. Randy was now grinding his cock on his lap, frotting it with Coby's one.

"Ah...aaah...Randy."

"Ah yeah, feels soo bruce." Randy was now busy sucking the nipples as he was giving a hand job to Coby, who was loving it and moaning from it still, while rubbing along Randy's back aswell.

"This feels amazing", Coby thought, "Really, really amazing". Randy then decided it was time that he started to suck Coby:

"I think this pole needs polishing", spoke Randy "Here, let me", and Coby didn't have time to respond when Randy kneeled down and immediately engulfed the other boy's nice hard and throbbing cock.

"Mmmhmm", Coby moaned, "Ahhhhhh."; Randy muffled into his cock as he kept on with the sucking. Randy took advantage as he massaged a finger on Coby's rump, rubbing first the two cheeks, before going for the hole. During it all, Coby bit his lips and continued moaning in pleasure.

"Ya got a nice piece of ass" whispers Randy to Coby.

"Th-thanks...heheh."

"I wanna a piece of that...of course if you let me", in response to that Coby found himself nodding like crazy. "Well, spread those legs."

"St-standing or on the bed?"

"If you prefer it that way."

"H-how yould you prefer it?"

"Anyway you like it, baby."

"Heheh", and then Coby went over to the bed, layed on his back, and spread his legs, presenting himself to Randy and inviting the ninja boy to him with a smile on his face the whole time. 

"That's the way the Ninja likes it."

"Heheh", Coby cutely giggled.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready."

"Here I come" and Randy started to insert his dick inside Coby, making the boy let loose one loud moan and bite his lips, Randy himself grunting, as the ninja's cock slowly made it's way into Coby's tight self-lubricating hole. "Aaah" Randy sighed in pleasure, "Your moans sound like music to my ears."

"All for you."

"Heh." Randy started to move inside Coby as he picks up pace and caressing and holding Coby's body, all while Coby held on to Randy's back and bit his lips as this brand new pleasure was filling his mind and body all the way.

"Randy...Randy."

"Aah yeah, Coby. Ahhh hell yeah."

"Fuck me...fuck me!"

"Oh I am, I am!"; Randy was going faster by the second, and Coby was loving it. The two embraced and kissed soon enough, Randy still thrusting into Coby of course. Coby managed to make appear his wyvern tongue during the kiss. This of course, further intensified the kiss between him and Randy."I never expected my first time to be like that", Randy thought, "And that makes it all the more awesome!", he then continued to fuck Coby harder and harder, he could see that was indeed what he wanted. Later on, Randy and Coby were now on doggy as Randy was building up to cum inside Coby, and as such was biting his lips in a smile.

"Randy...I can't hold it!"

"Ohhhh neither can I!"

"Gah...I'm gonnna-"

"CCCCCUUUUUUUUUMMMM!"

"FUCK YEAH!", and then came the cum. Randy was filling Coby's ass and holds him tightly, Cody meanwhile was squirting between his chest and Randy's chest, all while cum filled his ass, leaked out of it, and/or splashed onto his ass cheeks. The two were now panting as the two hold close to each other, both smiling from having more than enjoyed the sex they just finished having with eachother. 

"This wasn't just bruce...this is how bruce feels like.", Randy spoke with a pleasure-filled sigh.

"Hehe, thanks."

"Yeah."

"But...to be honest, I'm not gonna be here for much longer."

"You won't? But why?"

"Well, I'm just staying on Norrisville on the weekend."

"Oh." 

"So...I'll be back on Philadelphia once it's Monday."

"Oh..."; Then Randy hold Coby close to him, and spoke. 

"You know, I'll still be waiting for you...Norrisville is not far of Philly after all, so you can visit me and Howard, we can have a fun time and we can teach you to be cool like us."

"That, sounds perfect."

"So...you're game; we can show you the town if you want to."

"That sounds great."

"But first...I think we should dress first."

"Yeah...heheh.", With that, the two dressed themselves as the two hold their pinkies without anyone noticing as the two were now waiting on an arcade waiting for Howard; Coby just smiled at seeing the purple-haired smile. He could feel that something good is coming...as long as Howard is also OK with this


End file.
